


Book of Fate

by thequeensheart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeensheart/pseuds/thequeensheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry's 10th birthday is coming up and Regina wants to get him a book. But what happens when Regina flips through the book and a certain outlaw emerges from it? Outlaw Queen AU.<br/>(This story is currently on hiatus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction I've ever written, so please be gentle. :P Feel free to leave constructive criticism or any tips.  
> I'd like to thank Chloie for her advice and help, and I'd also like to thank Mib and Bella for their opinions.
> 
> And let me know if you'd like me to continue this story :)

So, there she was - standing outside a bookstore, debating whether or not to go in. She had halted in front of the store as the clack of her heels stopped on the sidewalk. The low breeze in the New York air blowing across her neck, giving her a slight chill; pulling her coat more across her body she tilted her head to the side.

As she stood outside the bookstore, Regina's thoughts would drift to her son Henry. She was wondering what to get Henry for his upcoming 10th birthday, and thought he'd might like a book. He always liked books in school.

Deciding to go in, Regina placed her hand on the door handle and pushed the wooden door open. When she walked in she saw lots of books on various shelves. Walking pass shelves and books, Regina looks at them all until a certain one catches her eye. She pulls the book from the shelf and looks across the cover; the words  _Once Upon A Time_  are displayed. Curious about it she skims through the book until she lands on a page that displays a man and a woman, they're a breath away from their lips touching. Regina looks closer at the page, a gasp escaping her lips.

 _What?_ , she thinks.  _It's not possible_. The woman on the book page looks similar to herself, granted only the side of her face is visible, but from what Regina can see - the woman looks so much like her. It's a coincidence obviously. This woman, no, this girl - because the girl in the picture can't be more than 18 years old - just happens to look like Regina. It can't be Regina, because of course this is a book. A fictional story.

 

Something strange suddenly happens to the page. It glows - a small glow - but a glow nonetheless. Regina's eyes widen and she drops the book. As the book shakes and glows, a figure emerges from the page.

 

Looking at what's happening right in front of her, Regina's jaw slightly drops. _What's going on? This isn't happening,_ she thinks as she shakes her head, closes her mouth, and closes her eyes.

 

When she opens her eyes a man is standing in front of her wearing odd clothing. A tall, attractive man, with facial hair. He gives her a smile. He has dimples, and a kind smile, which makes him even more attractive. _Snap out of it, Regina_ , she thinks to herself. She tilts her head and can't help but give him a smile back - until she notices he looks familiar. Snapping back to reality, Regina looks down at the fairy tale book on the floor that she had dropped, and she picks it up, then glances back up at the attractive stranger with the weird clothing.

Regina is dumbstruck. She can't comprehend what is going on. The man standing right in front of her looks exactly like the man in the book she saw moments before it started glowing. Looking back at the man standing in front of her she tells herself this isn't real. She takes a deep breath, closes the book, and walks past the man; not saying a word to him. She walks to the front counter and pays for the book. Regina turns and walks out of the bookstore and starts walking down the sidewalk - suddenly she feels a hand gently grab her arm. She spins around on her heels and finds the odd man that apparently emerged from the book standing there, he looks confused.

 

"Excuse me, Milady." He says. "Perhaps you can tell me exactly where I am?"

 

Regina hesitates to answer. She's still not sure what happened. Or if this is even real.

 

"New York." She says bluntly.

 

"What? New York?" He glances around, then looks back at Regina. "This is quite awkward, but do you mind if I accompany you?"

 

"No offense, but I don't even know you."

 

As if it had just struck him, he opens his mouth, "Oh my apologies, where are my manners. Robin of Locksley at your service." He bows. "And may I ask who you are?"

 

He's looking at her. She looks into his eyes. "Regina." She glances around, then looks back at him. "My name is Regina." She clarifies. "And I don't think tagging along with me is such a good idea." He looks kind of disappointed as she says that. Then she reminds herself, _He just came out of a book, Regina. He's in a strange world; leaving him here would be kind of cruel. He's alone._ She sighs, "Since you'd be lost out here, I suppose you can come with me. Who knows what mess you'd get into if you were left in this city alone." She gestures with her head for him to follow, then she starts again walking down the sidewalk.

Glancing ahead of him and back at Regina, he walks next to her.

Then she's walking up to her car; she unlocks it and looks at him, "Get in", she says before she gets into the driver's seat of her vehicle and closes her door. He looks a bit puzzled at first, then he grabs the handle of the car door, opens it, gets into the car as well, and then closes it. She starts the car and starts to drive.

 

Silence fills the vehicle. After quite some time he breaks the silence "So where are we going?" He asks as he looks out the window.

 

"To my house. I need to get this present ready for my son." She looks ahead. "His birthday is coming up soon and I planned on giving him that book." She says as she glances down - for a moment - at the book.

 

"How old is he?" Robin asks, looking at her.

 

"He'll be 10."

 

Once again silence fills the car after that. The car slows down and comes to a stop a bit later. "Okay we're here." She locks the doors and gets out; grabbing her purse, but not before she tells him how to open the door, because of course he looked just as confused as trying to open the door from the outside. Walking up to her house door, she opens it and walks inside; taking off her coat and hanging it up on her coat rack. Regina walks past her foyer and into her dining room, setting the book on the dining room table, "Feel free to take a seat in the living room." she says as she walks into the kitchen.

Robin looks around her home, picking up a few things here and there, looking at them. Curiosity gets the better of him and he decides to walk the direction that Regina went. Slowly walking towards the kitchen, he peers into the room and sees Regina with her back towards him, she's standing on the other side of the room with her palms on the counter and her purse on the counter beside her. As he approaches her, she turns towards him.

 

"I'm sorry to intrude, Milady, but I don't seem to see your son around."

 

"He's at school." Regina says. She puts one of her hands on her hip and looks at him, looking into his deep blue eyes, she's almost mesmerized. Not noticing his proximity, he steps a little closer. Both of them looking into each others eyes. Regina's not sure, but she thinks she sees him glance at her lips for a split second.

 

On a gut feeling, she slowly leans forward. He does as well.

 

They're almost within a breath of their lips touching.

 

Her phone suddenly rings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'd like to thank Bella. She's fantastic at giving advice/suggestions.

Regina halts and takes a step back from him. She looks away, feeling a little awkward.

"Excuse me." She says as she walks past him and over to the counter, picking up the phone and answering with a _Hello?_ She talks on the phone for another minute or so before she hangs up, then turning back to Robin, she leans against the counter. Looking at the floor and crossing her arms across her chest, Regina clears her throat and looks back up.

 

"So... Let's forget what just happened here."

 

He's silent for a beat, then he's nodding. "Of course."

 

Regina grabs her purse, walks past him, and out of the kitchen.  _What were you thinking? You know nothing about him,_ she thinks as she walks to the dining room table.

 

Not too long after she walks out of the kitchen, he's following her.

 

She looks up and spots him walking out. "You're still new to this world, so I'll give you some money for a hotel, to help you until you can figure things out." She says as she takes out some cash.

 

"Oh no no, I can't accept." He puts his hand up, halting her.

 

"You are in a world you know nothing about, and you have nowhere to stay. How do you expect to figure out anything if you don't have any help?" After a moment Regina speaks again. "And no offense, but you can't stay here. Who knows if you're crazy, a thief, or anything else."

 

His eyes slightly widening, as she says the last sentence, doesn't go unnoticed by Regina. Hesitating, she then hands him the cash she had pulled out. Taking it, he thanks her, then he finds a pocket upon him and places it in.

 

Regina takes a look at him up and down. "Hmm. You will definitely need some clothes, other than _that_. You need to look like an everyday modern person, not someone who just walked out of the Renaissance Festival." Taking a moment to think, she looks at the time on her cellphone. It's almost time for Henry to be getting out of school, and thankfully he rides the bus, so she has time to wrap up his present. "We'll have to get you some clothes later. But now, I have to go wrap up the book before my son gets home."

 

He nods.

 

As she turns to walk away, she halts and looks over at him. "I'm going to go upstairs for a minute, and don't even think about taking anything."

 

"I wouldn't dream of it." He says, smiling at her.

 

She turns and walks over to the stairs and starts walking up them.

 

* * *

 

He could tell she has a hint of a playful smirk before she had turned away from him.

 

Robin starts walking more around her house, admiring all her things. He's particularly intrigued when he spots a photo of Regina, and what looks to be a young boy by the age of 4, perhaps the son she mentioned when he was but a toddler. They're sitting on the bottom of a slide, her behind him with her arms around him. They seem to have been having a great time, since he is laughing and she has a wide smile. A beautiful smile she has, he may add. It has him thinking about his own son, but he pushes the thoughts down.

 

Robin smiles at the photo for what seems to be a long time, before he hears her walking down the stairs.

 

* * *

 

Regina walks down the stairs with some wrapping paper, scissors, and tape in her hands. She put her purse down on a table that set a vase.

 

Glancing at Robin, she turns and walks over to the dining room table. Setting the supplies down, Regina takes the book and begins to wrap the book up. Sensing him walking up behind her, Regina looks out of the corner of her eye, spotting him moving to stand next to her.

 

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your sons name?"

 

She doesn't want to tell this man too much. But, deciding the basics are okay to tell - and let's be honest, he'd find out some things anyway - she opens her mouth to speak. "His name is Henry."

 

Regina isn't the one to tell someone she barely knows things about her life. Personal, intimate things, that someone shouldn't know after they just met. But something about this man feels like she can. She feels like she can tell him anything and he'd listen to her. Listen to every word she says. Regina never classified herself as someone who's weak - someone who needs sympathy or needs to tell people sob stories about her life, but she is a person with feelings, and like any other person, she does need to just open up to someone once in awhile. She can't clearly tell what it is, but she feels like she can tell Robin things. Though, she feels as if she should wait a little longer to tell him anything too personal. She just met him after all and she still doesn't know much about him, like his life, or his personality. But from what she can tell, he seems to be a rather kind person. Hopefully she's right.

 

Just as Regina finishes wrapping up Henry's present, the young boy walks through the front door. She looks over to where the boy is walking up the foyer and she smiles. Robin had also followed her gaze to the boy.

 

"Hey mommy." Henry says as he makes his way over to her and hugs her.

 

"Hello Henry." She wraps her arms around him and hugs him. "How was your day at school?"

 

He lets go of her and looks up at her. "It was good." He smiles, then catches a glimpse beside her and notices a tall, unfamiliar man standing there. "Who's he?" Henry tilts his head, looking curiously at the man.

 

"Oh uh" Regina looks over at Robin, holding up one hand and gesturing towards him. "This is Robin." She says as she puts a hint of a smile on her face.

 

Robin walks closer to the young boy and smiles down at him. "Hello." He holds his hand out.

 

Henry hesitates, looking at Robin's hand, and back up at his face. After a few seconds, he takes Robin's hand and shakes it. "Why are you wearing weird clothes?"

 

Regina opens her mouth to answer, but Robin beats her to it. "Oh, you see, I work at the Renaissance Festival." Robin remembered what Regina had said to him before and rather than her having to come up with an excuse for the boy, he decided he would tell Henry that for now. As he says that, Robin sees Regina smirk and shake her head.

 

Not long passes before Henry spots the present on the table that's neatly wrapped. "Is that mine?" He let's go of Robin's hand and walks more towards the gift.

 

Regina halts him. "Yes it is. But, of course you have to wait until your birthday to open it."

 

"Aw, but mommy." He looks at her and makes a pout face, something that Regina thinks he might be doing to sway her to let him open it now. However, it doesn't work on her - as much as she thinks it is indeed adorable.

 

She raises an eyebrow and gives him an I'm-not-buying-it look. "No, I'm sorry Henry. You're just going to have to wait until your birthday. It's not that far away." Henry looks disappointed, so Regina tousles his hair. "Hey I have an idea. Me and Robin were going to go buy some things, and maybe you'd like to join us? We can, perhaps, stop to get some ice cream while we're out?" She smiles at him. "How does that sound?"

 

Henry's face lights up. "That would be great!" He jumps up and down.

 

"Okay, well go upstairs and put your backpack up first." At that moment, he runs upstairs and Regina smiles as she watches Henry go. As she turns she catches Robin staring at her. "What?" She says, her smile not faltering.

 

Robin looking at her with amazement and kindness in his eyes. "You seem to be a great mother."

 

"Oh." She was surprised at the compliment, but she appreciated it. "Thank you. I usually make him have food before sweets, but I think maybe once in awhile I can treat him to something like this." She can see Robin looks as if about to say something, but just as he opens his mouth, he must have decided not to say it since he closes it.

 

A moment later Henry hops down the stairs to where Regina and Robin stand. "Ready." He says as he smiles up at his mom.

 

"Okay, well then let's get going, shall we?" Regina grabs her purse from the table it had sat on, then she sees Henry open the door a bit ahead of her. Walking towards the door behind Henry, hers and Robin's shoulders touch and she can't help but smile, if only faintly.

 

For a moment there's nothing, but then Robin speaks up. "Thank you again, for everything." He glances at her.

 

"You're welcome."

 

After they get out of the house and she locks the door behind them, he turns to her. "One other thing..."

 

She turns towards him. "Yes?"

 

"What's ice cream?"

 

As soon as he says that, Regina can't help but laugh. _This man_ , she thinks. "I'll explain it when we get there." She looks at him, smiling, and after a moment she starts walking towards her car. He walks next to her.


	3. Chapter 3

After they get ice cream, because that's what Henry asked if they could do first, and after Regina explains to Robin what ice cream was, which he also saw and tasted what it was, they drive to where clothing stores are.

Walking into the store, Robin finishes up his ice cream, while Henry still licks on his, and as for Regina, she had already finished hers before they left the ice cream parlor. She hadn't got a cone like Robin and Henry did, so hers was quicker to eat. Before they get around to looking, Regina tells Henry to please be careful and to not make a mess with that ice cream, because if he does, she will more than likely have to get him to clean it up, and maybe pay for the damage - if by any chance there were any.

As Robin looks around at the unfamiliar clothing, he stays close to Regina and carefully looks at different ones on their hangers.

 

Regina looks over at Robin and tilts her head. "You know what, why don't you pick some out? See which ones you like." She smiles at him.

 

"Good idea." He nods. "I'll go look over there." He points to a spot not too far across the store, then he starts to walk off.

Regina goes back to looking at some clothing on the racks. She has had to pick out clothing for Henry many times, but that's a bit different than picking some out for a grown man. Not that Regina has never not picked out something for a man. She has actually. She had given her father some shirts before, and she had bought Daniel some clothes before as well, not for a special occasion necessarily, but just because she wanted to sometimes.

After a few minutes, Robin walks back over to where Regina is standing. Henry is standing a few feet away, looking between his mother and Robin.

 

"What about this?" He smiles, holding out some clothes that he probably thinks look a little similar to the current clothes he's wearing.

 

"Oh-" She starts to say, but is interrupted, looking over at her son.

 

Henry chokes on his ice cream, trying to stifle a laugh. He looks over at them with a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

 

"Well..." She continues, looking back at Robin. "You know what, that's actually a nice choice." She smiles. She doesn't know what the problem is, because aside from the color, it actually really doesn't look like what he's wearing. But just to be on the safe side, she starts to help him pick out some more clothes, asking him if he likes those particular ones.

 

After awhile, Regina decides that they should let Robin try on all the outfits they chose, just to be sure they have the right sizes, because she actually doesn't know what size he wears, she just had to take a guess. So that's where Robin is now, in the dressing room. Regina just hopes he knows how exactly to put on these types of outfits, because she feels he's not dumb, but she also is sure they don't have this type of clothing where he's from.

Robin walks out of the dressing room, and Regina looks towards him, smiling. _Well he got the clothing on correctly_ , she thinks. But of course he would, because it's not actually hard to put on a shirt and some pants. Even if it is a button up shirt. She looks at him up and down.

 

"So, does it fit okay?"

 

"Actually, yes, it seems to fit just well." He looks over to tall mirror sitting off to the side of the area near the dressing rooms, then makes his way to it. "How did you know it would fit?" He says as Regina makes her way to stand a distance behind him.

 

"I didn't. I, believe it or not, just guessed." She says, with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "They're comfortable?"

 

"Great guess, Milady." He looks at her through the mirror. "And yes, they're quite comfortable." He has a kind smile on his face as he peers into her eyes in the mirror.

 

Regina is frozen. She's frozen in that spot, just staring into his eyes through that mirror. He has gorgeous blue eyes, eyes that she can't help but get lost in. She stands like that for what felt like an eternity, but after a moment he looks away, which causes her to look away as well.

 

"So, now that I guessed your size, I'm not sure you need to try on those other clothes. I mean, unless you wanted to?"

 

"No, I think that's alright. If these fit, then those should as well."

 

Regina nods. "Well you can go ahead and put your other clothes on if you'd like." She gestures towards the dressing rooms.

 

"Oh. Well, if you don't mind I'd - I'd actually like to stay in these. If that's alright?"

 

"Of course. That's fine." She says with a quick smile. "If you'd get the rest of the clothes, as well as yours, then we can get going."

 

"Going where, if I may ask?"

 

"You'll see." She pauses for a moment, then points. "Now go get the rest of those clothes." She says with a playful smirk.

 

As he walks back towards the dressing rooms, she turns around and gazes across all the racks of clothing, spotting Henry a few feet away talking to the lady standing behind the front desk. They seem to be having a nice conversation, since she looks like she's trying not to laugh. Apparently he had finished his ice cream, considering she doesn't see it. She's hoping that he didn't make a mess anywhere.

 

A few moments later, Robin emerges from the dressing rooms behind her. Regina offers to carry a few pairs of the outfits, but Robin politely tells her he can manage, so she just shrugs and walks towards the counter where she'd be paying for everything. She doesn't mind it, because he obviously doesn't have any money, and she has enough of it, so why not spend it on someone who's lost, attractive, and makes her smile. He needs things anyway, so it's fine with Regina.

After she pays for everything - which Robin had wanted to re-pay her back some day and Regina had declined, because she had clearly told him she's doing this because she wants to and because he needs it and this is out of generosity, she doesn't want to be re-payed, so she had held up her hand and firmly told him _No_ \- they leave the store. They've got into the car and are heading to a place that Regina hasn't even mentioned, because they'll see where when they get there.

Arriving at their destination, Regina stops the car.

 

"The park?" Henry asks, looking out the window.

 

"Yes. You still like the park, don't you?"

 

"Of course I do, mommy." He smiles and opens the door.

 

Regina opens hers, followed by Robin, and they all get out, leaving the bags in the car. They start heading towards the playground that's located there. Henry walks towards the swing and sits down. Regina glances at him and thinks that he may still need someone to push him for a bit, because he still has a little bit of trouble starting it, but he seems to have no trouble continuing, so as she takes a step towards him, Robin gently places a hand on her arm.

 

"If you'd like, I could." He gestures towards Henry. "Unless you'd prefer to do it?"

 

Regina thinks, and decides this would give her more of the opportunity to get to know him a little better, she tells him he can go if he really doesn't mind it, and he seems genuinely happy to. So she just walks over and sits on a bench near the swings, and watches as Robin gently pushes Henry on the swing. Regina just stares at them, feeling really happy. After a minute, maybe less, Henry looks as if he's telling Robin to push him higher, so Robin does. Not too high. But a little higher. Not long after that Robin heads back over to Regina and sits next to her.

 

"Henry is certain he can continue swinging himself, so he wanted me to leave him to it."

 

"Yes, he's like that." She smiles. "He can. But, it's the starting he still hasn't mastered yet." Regina looks over to where Henry is at.

 

* * *

 

Robin can't help but glance at the woman sitting beside him, admiring her. _She's beautiful_ , he thinks. The way her hair flows in the wind and the smile she has as she watches her son.

It has Robin thinking back to memories of him and his own son, Roland. How his son would call him Papa and run into his arms as Robin would tickle him and Roland would burst into laughter. He misses Roland so much, and even more now that he seems to be out of reach. Back in their land at least they would be in the same world, but now... now he can't even get back to his son. He wonders if Roland misses him too, or if he even knows that Robin is gone from that land, because after all, he did come out of a book, so it's possible Roland doesn't notice. He doesn't know how to return to his son, and this thought makes Robin miss his son even more.

Deciding to dismiss those painful thoughts, Robin tries to focus on the things happening now, in this moment. He won't forget his son, because that would never happen, but he can't dwell on the negative thoughts right now, so he pushes those thoughts down and focuses on what's happening before his eyes.

Regina is helping him and he is grateful for everything she's doing for him, and he does have to admit, it's quite nice being in her company, well, hers and her son's company.

 

* * *

 

So there she is, looking at her son having fun. At the moment Henry is playing with some younger boy, probably around the age of four or five, and they seem to be playing hide and seek, Henry is counting with his face in the bark of a tree and his hands covering the sides of his face, while the younger boy hides, and from this angle Regina can clearly see the boy hiding under the slide. As Henry starts searching for the boy, and after a few moments of "searching" Henry finds him and the boy starts to squeal and run around.

After seeing that Regina can't help but have a little laugh, because that actually was quite an adorable thing to see.

Awhile passes before Regina thinks it's time to call it a day, so she get up and walks over to Henry, telling him it's time to go. Henry says goodbye to the little boy he was playing with and walks alongside his mom, while Robin is standing beside the bench waiting for them.

 

"You two hungry?" Regina says, looking between both Robin and Henry.

 

"I am!" Henry smiles and looks up at his mom.

 

"Honestly, I am as well."

 

Regina nods, and they all continue to walk towards the car. Regina begins to drive home.

 

When they get to the house, and they all head inside, with the shopping bags they had got earlier, Regina grabs Henry's wrapped birthday present and the supplies off the table that they had left there and she heads up the stairs with Robin walking behind her. She shows him the guest room he'll be staying in and tells him he can set the bags down there - because she thought about it and Robin seems to be a kind man, so she decided it might be okay if he stayed in her house - plus he may be clueless if he stayed alone in a hotel room, knowing things in this world are probably confusing to him. Then Regina heads to her room and sets Henry's birthday present in one of her drawers where it won't be in plain view of Henry and then she puts the wrapping paper, tape, and scissors up.

She takes a quick view around her room, then she turns and walks out and down the stairs. Walking into the kitchen, she spots Robin already in there, he and Henry must have been talking because Henry is giggling.

Regina clears her throat. Henry and Robin turn towards her, smiling.

 

"So what would you two like for dinner?" She says, walking more into the kitchen.

 

Robin hesitates. "I am not quite sure what you have in this world, Milady, but I'm sure anything is fine."

 

She nods, then turns towards Henry. "What do you think Henry? What about lasagna?"

 

"That would be great, mommy." He smiles. Henry then turns towards Robin and gestures for him to lean down so he can whisper in his ear. Robin does so.

 

Regina thinks she can make out what Henry says, something along the lines of _She's a great cook..._ and _Mommy always makes good things._ She smiles and turns the other way, getting some ingredients and dishware out to make some lasagna.

 

Henry says out loud that he wants to go in the other room and read a book until dinner is ready. Regina lets him, because they have a bookshelf full of books that Henry likes to read, so she doesn't think that'll do any harm to let him read one of them.

 

As she gets everything together and begins the process of making her lasagna, Robin is standing a few feet behind her, but he begins to walk up to her, watching her. Regina glances over at him. "What?"

 

Robin tilts his head. "So, from how Henry speaks, you're a fantastic cook." He is smiling.

 

"Oh, that. Henry has always loved my cooking. It's one of the things I enjoy, and am pretty good at."

 

"I see." He nods. "Well I'm honored to be one of those to try it." Regina smiles at that.

 

After a few minutes of thoughts, Regina breaks the silence. "If you're okay with it, tomorrow we can go out and look for you a job? What are you interested in doing?" She says as she continues prepping things and cooking the pasta.

 

"Oh. I'm not sure. Back in the Sherwood Forest I was quite good with a bow and arrow." He thinks he shouldn't inform her about stealing, so he keeps that part quiet.

 

"Well, it's fine, we will think of something you can do." After a beat, "But using a bow and arrow must be a great skill." She glances at him and grins for a moment.

 

Robin grins back, and then tells Regina he's going to go check on Henry. She nods and then he departs into the other room.

 

Awhile later they are all eating at the dining room table, laughing while Henry tells them a story about a donkey sneezing and farting. It's really funny how Henry tells it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After those 2 episodes last Sunday, I had to write something cute.  
> Hopefully this is an okay chapter, since I had to re-write some of it 3 times when the electricity kept turning off (cuz it was storming) before I could save it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry it took forever writing this. I've been busy in rl and tbh I haven't had any inspiration.  
> I hope this chapter is okay. I will try my best to update soon. I have a notebook, so I'll be writing down the chapters before I post them.
> 
> Any mistakes are mine! My mind is scattered lol

The next morning Regina wakes to the sound of chatter. Curious what is happening, she climbs out of bed, slips a robe on, and after making sure, it's tied she follows the sound of the voices. Peeking into Henry's room, Regina sees Henry and Robin sitting on the floor playing with Henry's toy train set that he got one Christmas. From what Regina can see, Henry also has some action figures out and they're lying in the middle of the train tracks and Robin is pretending to be them, while Henry is the super hero coming to their rescue.

 

"Don't worry citizens, I'm here!" Henry exclaims as the electric toy train moves closer to where the action figures lay.

"Oh please help us!" Robin chimes in.

Picking the figures up and pretending to fly, Henry stands up and moves them to a "safe" location on the nightstand.

"There you go! You're safe now. No need to thank me, it's what I do."

Unable to stop herself, Regina finally lets out an amused laugh.

Turning toward the sound, Robin and Henry look at her. Regina is standing in the doorway, smiling at the two of them.

"Mommy you're awake!" Henry says as he smiles at her. He then walks over and gives her a hug.

"Indeed I am." Regina hugs him for a minute, then let's go and steps back. "So I see you two were busy."

"Yeah! We didn't wanna wake you, so I asked Robin if he'd play this with me." He smiles.

"I see." She says as she looks towards Robin.

"I hope that's alright?" Robin finally stands up and makes his way over.

She hesitates for a moment, then looks back at Henry. "No, of course that's fine. I'm glad you two were having fun." Regina says and she backs up a little. "Well I'm going to go get ready for the day. You both can go downstairs and I'll be down in a bit." She smiles, then turns to walk to her bedroom. Closing the door, Regina stands there for a minute, thinking.

 

That was endearing, Robin playing with Henry, and it seems Henry has taken a real liking toward Robin.

 

Well, what's not to like? Robin is attractive, with his dimples, his strong physique, and those eyes...

 

Shaking her head, _Snap out of it Regina! You barely know the man. Yes he may be kind and Henry may like him, but still.. best get to know him more first._

 

Oh it's going to be a long Saturday...

And with that, Regina got her clothing she was to wear for the day and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready.

 

* * *

 

Back downstairs Henry was watching tv, while Robin roamed around more, looking in the living room, making his way around and stumbling upon a room that looked like a study. He knows he shouldn't pry, and he has already had the pleasure of looking around a bit before, but he was curious, so he entered the room. Looking around he caught site of a table with a bowl of apples.

_Hmm, so she has a fondness for apples._

Another thing he learned about her.

His gaze drifted to a shelf, which had many books and a picture. In the picture was a younger Regina with longer hair pulled into a side-braid, and she has a riding outfit on. She was standing next to a horse and she had a wide smile upon her face.

It seems he's learning more and more about Regina.

Then Robin's thoughts drifted back to when he saw her in the doorway of Henry's bedroom.  
She looked beautiful. No makeup, her hair slightly messy from sleep, and in her robe. He thought he'd never seen a more lovelier sight.  
He might have not known her that long, but he was getting captivated by her every minute.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he decided to go check on Henry, so Robin made his way back to where he'd seen Henry last. Sure enough Henry was still sitting on the couch watching tv, so Robin thought he should see what about this tv that was entertaining the young boy. As he sat down a little distance beside Henry he found the images on the screen quite enjoyable, so enjoyable in fact, at one point he had to stop himself from bursting into laughter, he did however, smile. He didn't completely understand this tv device yet, but he was sure enough set on it being distracting.

A few minutes passed and Robin heard footsteps come from where the stairs were, but he couldn't tear his eyes from the tv. A moment later Regina entered where Robin and Henry sat. Robin finally let his eyes wander to where Regina stood.

My God.

Speaking of distracting, Regina surely was a vision. Dressed in a red button-down top and a black skirt than came down to her knees with black leather high-heeled boots, her hair was straight and stood a bit past her shoulders. Her makeup was soft and light, other than the red lipstick she wore. She smiled, a beautiful smile as she looked from Robin to Henry.  
In that time Henry had already turned the tv off and had made his way to his mom.

"You look great mommy." He said as he looked up at her.

"Thank you, Henry."

"Yes, you really do." Robin replied.

 

 _She's breathtakingly gorgeous_ , he thought.

 

"Thank you." Regina glanced at him and then back at Henry. "Ready for some breakfast?"

"Yes please!" Henry said as he made his way to the kitchen.

Regina turned and walked behind Henry, then a moment later she turned to Robin. "You coming?"

Robin noticed he hadn't moved yet. "Oh. Yes I am." Regina smiled and turned back to walk in the direction Henry had gone.

Robin was still standing in the same spot, his mouth slightly hung open.

Then after another moment Robin made his way to the direction Henry and Regina had went.

 

* * *

 

Regina had started making breakfast by the time Robin entered (well not entered entirely, he was standing at the doorway) the kitchen. Henry was helping her by getting the items she needed. Since she decided she was going to make pancakes, she needed the ingredients, which Henry had insisted helping her on, so she let him. She enjoys him helping anyway. Robin didn't seem to want to intrude on them so he just stood at the doorway watching them.

"Can we have chocolate chip pancakes?" Henry asked with a big grin as he looked up at Regina. "Please mommy?"

Regina looked back at him. "Henry you know that's not real breakfast."

"Pleeeease?" He seemed to be pleading. "Just this once?"

Regina has put chocolate chips in the pancakes before, but not a lot, because it's chocolate too and she doesn't really consider that as actual breakfast food. But since his birthday is coming up and she didn't want to be mean to him, she decided to do it.

"Okay, but just this time."

Henry jumped up and down in glee. "Yay!"

Henry knew this wasn't the actual first time she did it, and Regina was strict on some things, after all she couldn't let Henry get away with everything. But she didn't want to be too harsh to him, not now.

Regina told Henry to get the chocolate chips, and he did, while she fixed the pancake mix. After she was done and said it was time to put in the chocolate chips, she thought it was okay if Henry poured them in, he really wanted to do that part anyway.

A minute later his hand slipped a little and he poured alot in.

"Henry!"

"Oops, sorry."

Regina looked at him and sighed, but then she had a faint smile on her face. "It's okay, don't worry about it." She didn't want to come off as angry at him. Accidents happen after all. Not like it was a huge deal and she loved chocolate too anyway. Plus she didn't think there was chocolate in Robin's land, so this would be a nice new taste for him. She smiled and kissed the side of Henry's head.

Regina looked up and saw Robin, apparently he had watched them the entire time. He had a look of kindness and longing in his eyes. It made Regina think if he had any children, and she made a mental note to ask him later about that.

After the chocolate chip pancakes were made Regina handed Robin a plate with a couple pancakes on them.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She put two pancakes on her plate as well.

She did, however, only put one pancake on Henry's plate, because she didn't think he'd want two.  He never really had a big appetite.

Regina began to walk out of the kitchen, followed by Henry and Robin. They all walked into the dining room. Robin and Henry sat down, but Regina didn't, instead she walked back into the kitchen, unaware she was followed by Robin.

As she pulled out some cups and poured them all some juice, she heard his voice. "Did you need any help with that, milady?" She turned and saw him looking at her, gesturing to the glasses on the counter.

"Sure. That'd be great, thank you." He walked over to where the glasses sat and grabbed them all.

He turned his head to her and gave a faint smile. "Anything else?"

"No I got the rest, thank you." She smiled back at him. He nodded, then turned and walked back into the dining room.

Regina put the juice back, then grabbed the butter and syrup and walked back to the dining room.

As she returned she sat down and began putting the butter and syrup on Henry's pancakes, and then on her own.

"What's that?" Robin gestured to what he was seeing her spread on hers and Henry's food.

"Oh. Butter and syrup. You put them on pancakes." She paused and then began again, "Gives it an extra kick." She grinned.

"Oh, may I?"

"No, not at all, that's what they're here for. Help yourself." Regina said kindly.

He smiled at her and then started applying the butter and syrup to his own pancakes. She watched him as he did so, then she began eating.

Henry wasted no time scarfing down his pancake.

 

After they were all done eating, Henry went to go watch more tv, but Robin stayed behind to help Regina clear the dishes from the table. They both entered the kitchen and Regina began to fill the sink with water, along with dish soap.

"Excuse me milady, but what are you doing?" He watched her as she started to clean the dishes.

"Um, doing what you're supposed to do when you have dirty dishes, cleaning them."

"No, no. You cooked the food, so allow me to do that." He walked to stand beside her.

"I don't mind doing this."

"I'm going to do this whether you like it or not." He playfully bumped her on the side, so she'd get the hint to move.

Regina let out a little laugh. "Are you sure?"

"I insist."

"Okay, but at least let me clean the counter. Henry made a little mess with the chocolate chips."

"Alright, but I am doing the rest."

Regina grabbed a cloth and started cleaning the counter; wiping it down and then throwing the chocolate chips away that were scattered on the counter surface. After she was done her eyes wandered over to where Robin was washing dishes and putting them in the drain rack. The question was burning in her mind, and she thinks she shouldn't ask, but curiosity got the best of her, so she asks anyway, even though she thinks it will probably come back and bite her in the ass.

"Do you have any children?" She just blurted it out.

There was a silence in the air. Robin had stopped washing dishes. He didn't say anything, he didn't even move.

_I knew I shouldn't of asked. Great going, Regina!_

"If you'd rather not talk about it, I understand. I'm sorry for bringing it up." As she said that she turned and was heading out of the kitchen when she heard his voice and she stopped in her tracks.

"Wait."

She turned back around to him.

"It's alright. I don't mind talking about this." He turned around to face her.

She slowly started walking back toward him. "I only ask because earlier, the way you were playing with Henry in his room, and the way you looked at me and Henry when we were making pancakes was kind of a giveaway too." She stops as she stands in front of him. "You know about my son and I'd like to get to know you more too.. if you're willing to share with me."

Robin took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak. "Yes, I have a four-year-old son son. His name is Roland."

"Four? That's such a precious age." Regina says as she looks into Robin's eyes. She can clearly see the pain in his eyes, so she hopes she's not pushing too much when she asks her next question. "So he's back in your land, and he's well?"

"When I was last in my land, yes he was quite well. I just... I wish I was with him."

Regina felt sympathy and heartbreak for Robin. It can't be easy being separated from your child. And with those thoughts she leaned forward and hugged him.

The physical contact caught Robin off guard, but he accepted it and hugged her back nonetheless.

"I'm sorry, Robin. I wish I could help, but I'm afraid I don't know how."

After a few more minutes of hugging, Robin and Regina both finished cleaning.

"Thank you, for everything." Robin glanced over at Regina.

A kind, yet sympathetic smile formed on her face.

They both headed to where Henry sat on the couch watching tv.

"You ready to go?" Regina asked him.

"Yep." He switched off the tv and stood up.

Regina grabbed her purse and they all walked to the door. As they all walked out, Regina closed and locked the door. They headed for her car and she thought that maybe, just maybe, she could try to find a way to reunite father and son. She doesn't know where to start, or if it's even possible, but she wants to bring Robin and Roland back together. She has to try.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, I finally brought in Tink lol. But she's not a fairy in this. Yes Robin is from FTL, but he and Tink never met.  
> I put Zelena in here as well, but she's not wicked or anything. Her and Regina have a great and close sisterly relationship.
> 
> Also, BELLA I LOVE YOU. You have some of the greatest ideas (which will appear in the next chapter). :P

Two weeks had passed since Robin, Regina, and Henry went out to try and find Robin a job and with all their searching, they came up empty. Possibly because Robin still didn't know all that much about how to do things in this land, as far as job-wise. Regina remembered that first day out, clearly.

 

_They were all in the car looking around at different stores and restaurants trying to think what was some good places to see if they had open positions. Robin had been looking out the window, but after awhile he sighed and turned toward Regina._

_"This is useless. I don't know anything about your land, so I don't think I'd be of much use."_

_Regina glanced at him for a moment, then turned back to look at the road ahead. "Well, what exactly can you do? You must have some skills."_

_"Well, I am really good at shooting a bow and arrow." He smiled. "Apart from that I've only ever ran my own pub."_

_Regina looked over at him in surprise, but began to grin. "See? That's something. So you're good at bartending then. Well we can start with that."_

_They all looked out their windows for bars, which was good, but Regina knew at least one good bar she had went to before. Stopping at the bar known as The Old Haunt, Regina asked Robin if he could stay in the car with Henry - because she specifically didn't want Henry going into a bar - which Robin understood all too well, since he had never let Roland enter any either._

_After Regina had returned to her car she had said, with regret, that they didn't have any openings._

_It all went more downhill from there. With each location they went to, they either weren't hiring or the men had hit on her so much that she just got tired of it and walked right out. One man even had the nerve to slap Regina on her ass, which in turn she immediately grabbed his manhood, and intently told him that if he ever did that again that she would cut his dick off. Not that she would ever likely see him again, but she wanted to make a point. She was a woman to be trifled with like that. She didn't actually mention the entire incident to Robin, not in front of Henry, so after awhile of searching, Robin told Regina they could stop and continue looking for something another day. After all, it might give him some time to find more things he could do in this land._

_After they decided to stop searching, Regina had told them they were going to pack it in and head back to the house. But then Henry whined a "No, not yet mommy please?" And he then expressed that he was a bit hungry, and at that same time Robin's stomach growled, while Regina looked at him with an amused expression on her face. He looked back at her sheepishly._

_So it was decided they all would go ahead and grab a bite to eat._

 

Regina snapped back to reality with a shake of her head. She was currently packing a lunch for Henry because he had to catch the bus in less than 30 minutes for school. After she was done she grabbed the lunchbox and headed for the staircase, and as Regina climbed the stairs and made her way to Henry's room, she stopped in front of Robin's door. Looking at it she had wondered what he was doing. Perhaps still sleeping?

After a minute of standing there, she continued on, and when she got to Henry's room she knocked on his door.

Regina heard a "come in" from the other side so she slowly opened the door and looked around to spot Henry sitting on his bed. He looked almost deep in thought, like he was staring into the distance, that is until he turned his head and looked up at her.

"Henry? Is something wrong?" She began making her way over and sat down next to him.

Henry was looking at her as if he had something on his mind. "Are you and Robin going to get together?"

Shit.

And there it is.

Just blurted out.

Regina looked stunned. Her mouth was hanging open, not knowing what to say. "Um.. Well-"

"I see the way you both are mommy. I wouldn't mind if you did. Robin is nice."

Regina was still in shock, but she managed to pull herself together, "So you like Robin then?" was the only thing she could manage at that moment.

Henry nodded and smiled. "So are you getting together?"

Regina didn't want to answer that, and honestly, she didn't know how to answer, so she handed him his lunchbox and stood up. "Henry, we can talk about this later, the school bus will be here in a bit and you still need to get your things and get to the bus stop."

Henry looked defeated, but stood up anyway. "Okay." He grabbed his backpack and put it on.

Regina began to walk out and downstairs with Henry following behind her. She still couldn't believe he asked her that. She had known Robin a couple weeks, but there was still unanswered questions. Much she didn't know about him and much he didn't know about her. They both gave each other time; didn't seem to want to push for all the information at once.

She had asked him a few questions like _What was it like back in his land?_ and  _What was his favorite food?_ She felt she didn't want to pressure him into talking about more personal details about his life, unless he was ready - unless he wanted to, so she thought things like those would be appropriate. Robin in turn asked her a couple of questions like _What was her favorite color?_ and _What was her favorite place to go?_

Regina wanted to know more about Robin, but she could wait. One thing she knows for certain, he has a good heart.

 

At this moment Regina needed to focus more on getting Henry off to school. She walked over and grabbed his coat and put it on him. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek and watched him as she opened the door. "Bye Henry, see you after school. I love you."

"Bye mommy. I love you too." She gave him a quick hug and she watched as he made his way to the bus stop, it wasn't far, it was practically in front of their house. But just a minute later she watched the bus pull up and gave a faint smile as she saw Henry wave back at her, she then waved at him, and then he walked up onto the bus. As it drove away Regina began to close her door, but as she turned around and was going to head upstairs to get ready for the day, because she was still in her pajamas, she saw Robin. He was just standing there, looking at her.

"What?" She still had the smile on her face.

He shook his head. "Nothing. It's just, if I may say so, you're quite lovely."

Regina blushed and ducked her head. "Thank you." She began to walk pass him. "I've got to go get ready for the day" she paused for a moment and turned to him "oh, uh, are you hungry?"

"Oh, not at the moment, but thank you for asking milady."

"Okay. Well let me know if you are and I can fix you something."

He nodded.

She began walking upstairs and to her bedroom.

Regina walked into her bathroom and took a quick shower. As she got ready and put her clothes on she heard her cellphone ring, so walking over and fishing it out of her purse, she looked at the caller I.D. It was Tink, her best friend, and her next door neighbor.

"Hello?"

"Regina! Did you hear?!" Tink squeeled, sounding very excited.

"Tink what are you talking about?"

"They want one of your pieces for an auction!"

Regina looked wide eyed at what she just heard.

"Who's 'they'?"

"We'll talk about that later, but wow can you believe it?!"

Regina was barely listening to Tink by this time, she began to drift back to that day Robin had found her work.

 

_She was roaming the house, looking for him. When she came downstairs he wasn't there, and when she had already looked in his room he wasn't there._

_When she finally found him he was in her work room, and for her, her work was painting._ _He was currently admiring one of her recent works._

_"So I see you found my secret lair." As she said that his eyes jolted up to her._

_"Oh I didn't mean to pry, but I stumbled upon this room and these are all really beautiful. Did you do them?"_

_"It's okay. And yes I did." She walked over to stand next to him, looking at the painting he had just admired._

_"They are remarkable." His gaze drifted to look at her. "You're very talented."_

_Regina was smiling at this point. "Thank you."_

_"Do you sell them?"_

_"Oh, no. I mean, I have had a couple of them hang in museums, but nothing like auctioning them off."_

_"Do you mind if I ask, how long have you been painting?"_

_Regina sat down on a chair sitting close behind her._

_"Officially, not that long. But it's always been a hobby of mine."_

_"It's not my place, but I think you should do this.." He motioned with his hand. "auction."_

_"I'm not opposed to the idea, it just, hasn't happened yet. But who knows. We'll see what the future brings us."_

 

"Hello? Regina you there?"

She heard Tink's voice as she tuned back into the present.

"Huh? What?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking. Hey, Tink, I've gotta go, but thank you."

"Oh, okay. Well talk to you later, Regina."

"Bye, Tink." As Regina hung up the phone she went to go finish getting ready.

The day passed by in a blur, and before she knew it, Regina was tucking Henry in his bed.

"Goodnight Henry." She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight mommy."

"Hope you get a good sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah. I can't wait." He said excitedly.

Regina smiled again and turned out Henry's light. Walking out she was too busy thinking about Henry's day tomorrow that she didn't even see the figure turning the corner, it caught her off balance and she fell backwards, until she felt strong arms wrap around her. "Forgive me, milady. I did not see you there." Robin said as he lifted her upright and back onto her feet.

"No it's my fault, I should've been looking where I was going. But.. thank you for catching me."

"You're quite welcome."

Regina couldn't help but stare into his deep blue eyes. They were so kind, yet they stirred something inside her. After a minute of silence, and a lot of gazing into each others eyes, Regina blinked and took a step back. "Well I better get to sleep. Henry's birthday is tomorrow."

"Oh, right." Robin took his hands off of her waist, which to be honest Regina didn't even realize he still had them there. It felt comfortable. Normal.

Regina began to turn the light off in the hallway, then she turned to Robin before she entered her bedroom. "Goodnight Robin."

"Goodnight Regina."

 

The next day Regina woke up earlier than usual so she can get everything ready for the day. She was hanging a Happy Birthday banner in the dining room when she heard footsteps coming from the stairs. She hoped it wasn't Henry because she wanted to get everything ready before he woke up. But as she saw Robin enter the dining room she felt relieved and grateful.

"Good morning."

He looked up at her standing on a chair. "Morning, milady. You're up rather early."

"Yeah I wanted to finish getting things ready before Henry wakes up." She said as she stepped down from hanging up the banner.

"Anything you need help with?"

"Well, you can grab the stack of plates on the counter in the kitchen and set them here."

He nodded and headed into the kitchen, a moment later he emerged holding them and setting them on the dining room table. "Anything else?"

"I'm waiting until Henry wakes up and the guests get here before anything else, so no, I think that's it for now. Thank you." She smiled kindly as she walked over and sat down at the table.

Regina had the day planned. She would wait till Henry woke up and he could pick whatever breakfast he wanted, and she'd make it for him. Then she'd put out appetizers and wait until all the guests arrived, then they'd let Henry open his presents, they'd have cake and then all would play a few games after.

She was glad Henry had invited a few of his friends to his party, as Regina had also invited her best friend Tink and her older sister Zelena.

Minutes passed and Henry ran into the dining room jumping up and down. "Mommy! Morning."

Regina stood up and grinned, walking over to Henry and giving him a big hug. "Morning. Happy Birthday."

Robin knelt down to eye-level with Henry. "Good morning, Henry and Happy Birthday."

"Thank you both." He grinned wide.

Regina looked down at him. "So, what do you want for breakfast? You get to choose."

"Waffles with whipped cream and cinnamon please!"

"Okay." Regina was happy as she headed to the kitchen with Henry holding her hand and Robin following.

She let go of Henry's hand as she got out the waffles and cooked one. Regina looked over at Robin and tilted her head. "Are you hungry, Robin?"

"I could go for something, if you don't mind.

"Alright. Anything in specific?"

"Am I aloud to have what Henry is having?"

"That's up to Henry." She looked over at Henry and Robin followed her gaze.

Henry looked at the both of them then pretended to think intensely as he put his fingers to his chin and added a _Hmm,_ while Regina laughed.

Robin caught on and pretended to whine. "Oh come on, please?"

After a few more seconds Henry sighed. "Oh okay." He smiled.

They all then burst into laughter.

After Regina had cooked the waffles, she grabbed the whip cream and put a dab on each of their waffles, then took and sprinkled some cinnamon over that.

 

After they all ate breakfast and Henry went upstairs to get ready for the day, Robin had insisted on doing the dishes, because apparently he had made up his mind that since Regina cooked he would wash the dishes and had said it was the least he could do. Robin told Regina that he'd be doing this every time, so it was no use to argue with him about it. So she didn't.

It was almost time for the party to begin, all they had to do was wait for the guests to arrive.

As if on queue the doorbell rang. Regina walked over and opened it to find a smiling Tink standing on the other side, holding a present.

"Tink." Regina smiled and hugged her.

"Hi Regina. How are you?" She asked while stepping inside before Regina had closed the door.

"I'm fine and you?"

"I am great." The blond woman was still smiling. "So where's the birthday boy?" She shed her coat and hung it up.

"Oh he's in the kitchen gathering the appetizers with Robin." She looked at the gift Tink was holding. "You can set that over there." She motioned to the dining table, that already had the present she got Henry sitting on it.

"Okay." She smiled and walked over to sit the gift down, just as Henry and Robin trotted out of the kitchen with the appetizer trays in their hands. "Ah there his is." She grinned at Henry.

"Hi auntie Tink!" He quickly set the tray down on the table and hugged her.

"How's the birthday boy doing?"

"I'm great!"

Robin grabbed the tray Henry abandoned and headed to Regina. "What should I do with these?"

"Oh, here let me help you." She took a tray from him and smiled as he said _Thank you_. "We can just set them on the living room table." She made her way over to the table and set down the tray as Robin did the same.

"So..." Tink began, coming up beside the both of them, with Henry following. "This is the man that you've been telling me about, Regina." Tink looked at Robin up and down.

"Regina's been talking about me?" He smirked.

"No."

"Yes."

"Tink!"

"What? I'm just being honest." She shrugged. "Well it's nice to finally meet you, Robin." She smiled as she held out her hand.

"You as well." He smiled back at her, taking her hand and shaking it, then letting go.

Just then the doorbell rang and Regina excused herself to answer it.

A minute later she was greeting some of Henry's friends, letting them in. Henry smiled and walked over to them, asking Regina if they all could go play in his room while they waited for the rest of the guests to arrive. She let them. After they all ran upstairs she then walked to the dining table and set down all the presents his friends had arrived with. Regina made her way back to the living room and she saw Tink and Robin smiling and laughing.

"So what are you two talking about?"

"You." Tink grinned.

"Me? Why?" She frowned.

"Calm down. I was just telling Robin the time you went on that date with Kevin in college and it went terribly, so you ended up getting drunk and wandering around in a fountain, and how you came back to the apartment soaking wet." Tink was trying hard not to laugh again.

"Tink!" Regina felt her cheeks beginning to heat up.

 

After all of Henry's friends arrived, the only one left they were waiting for was Zelena.

Just then the door bell rang and Regina opened it.

She smiled. "Zellie."

Zelena smiled back as they hugged. "Hello little sis."

Regina closed the door after Zelena entered. "How've you been?" The redhead asked while she took off her coat.

"I've been good, and you?"

"Wonderful."

"Thanks for coming."

"Oh you know I wouldn't miss my nephews birthday." Zelena wandered over to the dining table after she put up her coat. She set the bag down that had colored tissue paper hanging out from the top of it.

"So speaking of, where is my nephew?"

Right on queue Henry came running down the stairs, with his friends following. "Auntie Zelena!" He flew into her arms, giving her a huge hug.

"Hey there." She looked down at him. "Wow you seem to growing every time I see you."

"Yeah. I'm gonna be big and strong soon."

"I bet you will." She smiled at him.

Robin had walked over, spotting the redhead. Zelena looked at him, puzzled, but intrigued. "Hello. I don't think we've met. I'm Zelena, Regina's sister."

"Robin." He smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Robin." They shook hands.

"You as well."

 

They all had gathered around Henry, watching him as he opened each present, Regina was taking pictures. He loved every one of the gifts, but then he got to the last present, the one Regina got for him. He ripped open the wrapping paper and his mouth went agape seeing the words _Once Upon A Time_ written on the cover, but then he began to smile so wide. "Thank you so much, mommy. I love it."

Regina smiled and went over to side hug him with one of her arms. "You're welcome."

After all the presents were opened, and Regina had cleared all of the gift wrap that was ripped off, she got out the cake and set it in front of Henry and lit the candles. They all sang Happy Birthday, then Henry made a wish and blew out the candles.

Regina started putting a piece of cake on each plate for everyone, giving Henry the first piece of course.

When everyone was finished, she and Robin cleaned the table, throwing away the plastic plates and cups. He insisted on helping her.

Everyone was in the living room by that time, the kids sitting on the couch looking through the games, while Zelena sat in a chair, and Tink was standing by a wall.

"So what kind of game does everyone want to play?" Regina asked as she and Robin entered the room.

"Twister!" Henry held it up.

Regina set it up after she had moved the table that set in the room.

"Okay Henry you can go first." She smiled, spinning the pointer. "Right hand red."

 

Some time had passed and after some turns with the kids, Henry had asked if Robin and Regina would participate in the game, and even though Regina had declined, Henry had pleaded her, so she and Robin did play. They had got all tangled up and at one point Regina slipped and had fell on top of Robin, which had made him fall. They had just laughed it off.

After everyone had their time with that game they all wanted to play Charades, so this time every person in the room had participated. Guessing what the person was who was standing up.

That had ended very well too. Everyone in the room couldn't stop laughing.

 

Everything had ended awhile later, and the parents had started coming to get their children. Tink and Zelena had left after as well, bidding goodbye to Henry, Regina, and Robin. Before Zelena left she had pulled Regina aside and had told her that Robin is cute, that she was a really lucky girl. Regina had made it clear she and Robin weren't together, but Zelena had just grinned and said _Not yet_ as she nudged her sister.

Regina had been cleaning up everything and putting all of Henry's gifts in his room.

"This was a great day." Regina heard Robin's voice from behind her after she put Henry to sleep and she was currently taking the birthday banner down.

"Yes, I enjoyed it. And I'm really glad Henry had a wonderful time." She smiled.

Robin nodded. "I rather enjoyed it myself as well."

"That's good. Me too." There was a moment of silence, then Regina looked around and spoke up. "Well, I guess I better get off to bed. Thank you so much for your help today, Robin." She walked over, stopping in front of him.

"You're welcome, milady." He looked into her eyes, smiling.

This was getting to be a habit of them, staring into each others eyes. But Regina couldn't stop herself.

But she had to.

Clearing her throat she turned away. "Well, goodnight Robin."

"Goodnight Regina. Sweet dreams."

She smiled at that.

Walking up to her room and closing the door behind her, she tried not to think of that man, with his blue eyes and his attractive smile with those dimples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this was the longest chapter I've written so far. lol I hope you all like it.  
> And sorry for all the time skips XD


End file.
